1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to enhanced business analysis, evaluation and management systems and, more particularly, to improvements in such systems where increased accuracy, efficiency and effectiveness is achieved in the analysis of complex interactive system/organizational relationships and environments through the use of enterprise metrics generated via the practice of the invention.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been a long existing need in the business world for various methods and means for enhancing organizational processes and dealing with relevant organizational issues to achieve effective management in ever changing, complex, interactive systems and environments. Unfortunately, efforts to date in attempting to efficiently and effectively deal with relevant issues and relationships in such organizations have met with little success. Accordingly, the present invention obviates the disadvantages of such prior efforts and achieves unprecedented success where other approaches have heretofore failed.